Darkness Will Return
by SilentGirl247
Summary: Misunderstood, dark pasts, trust, loyalty. Blake is having horrible flashbacks about her past, how the Schnee Dust Companies cruel brutality of the Faunus's. Blake seems that Weiss is like her parents. Cruel, Merciless. Blake also worries about something else too..Adam. Weiss soon discovers about Blake's past, and things are getting worse for RWBY. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story of RWBY! This was totally inside of my head. I hadn't write a story in days. Dealing with school and such. But anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was clear that night. A moon, fractured by an unknown cataclysm, hovered above. It seem to symbolize a time of crumpling stability; the moon had shattered, and the world would follow.

A few people decided to ignore the morbid and do some good.

Two of those people were out that evening, crouched on the top of a building and watching a warehouse right across the way. The younger of the two was Ruby Rose, the team leader of RWBY. She embodied the color red in everything from her scarlet cloak to her dark-rose-shaded boots, stockings, and even her hair. Only her dress was black in color. She had a child-like grin on her face that fooled many into overlooking her fierce eyes. They were the kind of eyes gained from witnessing blood.

The older one shared those same eyes right down to the violet color. Her attire was differed from the red girl's by being yellow with brown, black, and orange. A more mature and curved figure that pulsed with raw strength that could overpower ten men or more. She was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. She may have carried her sister's smile, but Yang was clearly the veteran fighter in the way she called the shots without hesitation.

"They're moving," Yang said, as she looked through her binoculars. "Whatever the cargo this scum Ozpin was talking about, must be smuggling..and they're making a big shipment tonight."

"How many are out there sis?" Ruby asked with confidence. "thirty, fourty, I bet we can take twenty out easy."

"Easy, little sister." The blonde said as she turned to look her sister in the eye. "Just cause we can take them doesn't mean we go up in there, running in guns-blazing okay?."

"It works for me." Ruby said, cheerfully. "Besides, it's more fun that way."

"Hey, I'm not opposed to a scarp, sis, I just don't want you to get hurt out there. Just like last time, in the emerald forest, that death stalker almost killed you, Luckily, Weiss saved you from it. Now, don't be reckless."

"I know," Ruby huffed. "But we do have to wait for Weiss and Blake. I mean, Weiss is nice...but she can be a bit difficult at times. And Blake just gives off a really weird vibe. It seems that they both don't get along well after they had argued a little in front of the school. You feel it too right?"

Yang didn't say a word, but her sister did had a good point though. Why weren't they getting? They worked together by defeating a bird-like grim, but it was more than that. Blake was always reading her book and she was so...mysterious, so calm. The girls didn't know what was going on in the girl's mind whatsoever. But still, Blake looked like a black cat with a black bow on her head and while Yang wasn't superstitious it did make her want to keep a closer eye on the black-haired girl and keep her sister away from Blake, However Blake is a open person.

As a result, Weiss took Ruby's place in the distraction with Blake. The singer had skills, more magical than mechanical, but when they first met, the blonde wanted to know why the heiress was always worked up when ever Ruby acts so childlike, her behavior, or anything else that would make the white-haired girl so antagonized, the girl responded by saying, "She was a hazard to her health!". How dare she call her little sister such names. Yang had no choice but to keep and eye on her, too. She always act like a spoil princess and has a poor attitude, instead of being a good friend. Ruby and Weiss are seem to be getting along a little, too. But Weiss and Blake? She wonder.

"Get ready to go in when I give the word." Her sister Ruby said, as she pulled out her Crescent Rose, as it extended into a gun-scythe.

Yang nodded as her gold bracelets suddenly, activated her Ember Celica, covering her hands and forearms as gauntlets.

"Ready when you are sis!"

* * *

**Review plz. Are you loving this story? Yes? No? Chap 2 will come up later.**


	2. Chapter 2

A singer has no place on the battlefield. A few years ago, the only thing Weiss has to combat experience were the performances was stage combat in the opera but even that was simple choreography that children with sticks could perform with ease. Once she discovered her magical talents and malevolent forces discovered her presence, she had no choice but to fight.

Luckily magic ran in her family and the her family was ready for this moment just as much as her enemies. She discovered a history of knights, gifted in magic, who took up the sword for the sake of others. It was a blessing to not be alone in the dark but also a curse.

She was now trapped in a permanent role and still hadn't decided if she was willing to play the part.

Tonight was the night she had to be a knight if she hoped to survive.

The caravan walked alongside the trucks carrying the cargo. Their black armor shined in the dying moonlight with a murderous gleam. They didn't carry firearms but held their arms at their sides as though their hands were the only weapons they needed. Weiss hated the idea of taking lives but among her talents from gaining magic was the ability actually sense life in other creatures. It scared her at first but she welcomed it tonight.

She didn't sense any life from the cargo or the guards.

Feeling relived at the idea of not being responsible for a loss of life, Weiss decided to commence with the distraction.

It must have been a strange sight for the soldiers: a girl in a white dress, boots, coat, and hair in a ponytail all in the same shade of snow stepped out in front of the caravan. She was unarmed but the soldier's sensors couldn't get a clear reading on her. Something was scrambling their sensors and that was enough to advise caution.

After a few seconds of calculation, one of the guards stepped forward to deliver a warning. When the guard stood in front of the strange girl, its arm transformed into a curved blade that gave off blood red sparks. The blade hovered an inch from the girl's jugular.

"You are trespassing on private property," a mechanical voice said from the guard's helmet. "Leave immediately or suffer the consequences."

Weiss almost felt like her mind was going to black out and a few years ago that would have seen the most practical option. But she wasn't a nervous little singer anymore. Weiss demonstrated her new nature as she raised her right hand.

A flash of silver came from the shadows and before the guard could process what happened the intruder grabbed something and the guard lost all control beneath the neck. Its head fell to the ground, severed wires sparked like damaged arteries as the body crashed to the ground. Weiss, now holding her silver rapier, positioned herself to fight.

The remaining guards all activated their blades and lowered their bodies like predators going for the kill. Weiss wasn't afraid: from a young age her family taught her fencing in order to practice poise, patience, and precision. These skills made Weiss into a skilled strategist in times of danger.

She proved her skills as she faced the entire armada. Her target however, was to make sure the cargo didn't leave the area. Weiss had the perfect spell for that.

She closed her eyes, feeling the glow of the moon as it rained its heavenly glow through her. Weiss' eyes snapped open, ready for battle, while her left hand gripped the hilt guard of her sword. She spun the cylinder within the hilt guard and channeled her will into the blade for what she needed.

Weiss spun the blade about and stabbed it into the ground. A flash of blue emitted from the blade and air grew very cold. A field of jagged ice shot forward from the sword and tore through the tire of every cargo truck, they weren't going anywhere.

A flash of white appeared at Weiss' feet, a glowing constellation of magic that doubled as a platform. Weiss shot into the air from the star platform like a lightning bolt. She then made a star platform in the air and kicked off it like a wall. A silver missile, Weiss flew right at the guards and slashed right through them with ease. Weiss spun about with a dancer's grace and cut through sword and guard alike.

While the armada of death weapons moved towards, something swung out of the shadows and sliced through four guards at once. The remaining guards that weren't fighting Weiss crated machine guns from their hands and fired into the darkness. A speck of darkness took on a life of its own and jumped into the fight.

One of the guards caught a glimpse of a girl. She wore a black blouse, white top and shorts, violet stockings and heels, and a black bow that made the stranger look to be part cat. The guard saw a flash of yellow eyes and the girl move her hand before its vision was cut to pieces.

Blake flipped about the battlefield with gymnast-level dexterity, cutting down the mechanical guards at will. It took about 10 guards, whose last sights were uploaded to a remote computer, to confirm the identity of the girl in black from a previous encounter. She and her crimson-sword wielding ally were high-priority targets. The protocol was clear: destroy, burn, and collect what's left of the ashes.

The command was received with lethal conviction as the guards all burned with a crimson glow. Small, rapid, lasers were replaced by canon-sized shots that could punch holes in tanks. A side of the warehouse erupted, and 200 more guards charged into the battle. Weiss turned to see them just as they fired a wave of crimson death in her direction.

She managed to get a star platform activated in time to get out of the range of the first wave but the armada was already lining up for the second volley. Before they could fire, a storm of bullets tore through the guards. It wasn't enough to destroy them but it gave Weiss a chance to shoot down to Blake while she continued laying down suppressing fire. The singer cut down guards that rushed in to take out Blake while the former thief used a combination of her gun and sword to help. The malicious cavalry adapted to the bullet fire and started shooting back. This forced the two girls to rush for cover behind one of the cargo trucks. They fought the smaller waves of enemies but the approaching platoon of doom was too much even if they managed to ambush them.

Blake and Weiss needed backup.

Just as the first layers of the armada made it around the cargo and into firing range they were blown apart by another shooter. Sensors detected the path of fire to be from the rooftop of a nearby building. Before they could target the new intruder's location, 10 more high-powered shots pierced through the armada.

Blake and Weiss were distracted by the bombardment and didn't see the flash of yellow stampeding towards them. They did hear the collision as Yang struck the container they were hiding behind and flattened more than half the armada. The golden brawler's gauntlets pumped out used shells and loaded new rounds. Yang turned to face the remaining guards who charged at her. With the force of twenty shotgun blasts per punch, Yang decimated the mechanical assassins with ease.

Weiss and Blake jumped up to join Yang and the three were slowly surrounded by the armada. All the machines needed to do was fire and the girls wouldn't have a chance of blocking or dodging every hit. As a perimeter of death was forged, the boom of the high-powered rifle from before was heard.

But the rifle echoed in the opposite direction of the enemy. Instead of a bullet, a chaotic crimson tornado flew in cut and down a giant chunk of wall of guards. Ruby joined the fray by propelling herself with the force of her rifle and allowing the brutal edge of her scythe do the rest. The four women stood as one unstoppable force: Ruby sliced, Weiss stabbed, Blake shredded, and Yang pulverized everything that came their way.

Yang was the most level headed of the group, which helped her to kick one of the guards away while the group took down the rest. The remaining guard tried to retaliate but was stunned with a swift by Yang.

"We need one operational," Yang said. "Let's get some eyes inside for what's up ahead."

The four girls formed up around the machine. Yang nodded to Blake and the former thief went to work. Blake had experience hacking machines, including computer databases and ultimately if a machine was connected to anything Blake could hack them both.

Blake used her sword to find a spot near the processing center of the machine. She then pulled out a small black spike that glowed red. The former thief then pulled out a small device that ran the numbers off the machine.

"There's more beneath the warehouse," Blake said in her usual monotone voice. "A whole facility stock piled with weapons and laboratories. These containers are just smuggling weapons, but whatever's going on here is much bigger."

"How in the world does a whole facility go unnoticed?" Weiss said.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is for money to make people blind." Blake said.

"That's where we come in," Ruby said while swiveling her scythe. "I say we go down there and find some more stuff to break."

Seeing the how Weiss and Blake agreed with a quick nod left Yang little opportunity to propose caution. Besides, this was the same kind of thing they dealt with in the other two facilities they ambushed. There was still too much they didn't know and yang never liked being left in the dark.

"Okay," Ruby said. "We go in, but we stay together. Understood? "

The girls said they understood, which didn't mean as much as Ruby wished but at least it would be enough. Ruby had come appreciate the way the four of them worked together. There was kinship in combat that brought them together despite all their differences.

As they went into the warehouse, Yang hoped it would be enough. Unity was a hard thing to find these days. The once whole moon in the sky was proof of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking and entering was second nature to Blake but she never thought she'd do it for a good cause. Survival was purpose for almost everything she'd done. Adam had just happened to be the best teacher of how to survive and thrive she could find.

It wasn't bad at first; compared to surviving day by day on the streets, Adam was a blessing. Undeniably, he was and is the strongest person she's ever met even after seeing Yang fight. The only problem was that Adam never cared for consequences.

Everything was simply the means to an end for him. Even Blake had to admit that she probably was just another tool to be used for jobs, but it felt nice to have someone to call a friend. It was only when Blake realized that killing was something Adam looked forward to and not simply another part of the job, how he loved the destruction of battle, that Blake had enough.

There was no reason to kill the workers when they could simply run off with the loot on that final mission, but Adam was determined to cause as much pain as possible. People don't train to obliterate an enemy in a single powerful swing for the sake of defense; only killers desire that level of skill. When Blake separated the box cars, leaving Adam with nothing but betrayal, she cut away the best and worst quality in her life. It wasn't enough to leave him; everything she did on solo jobs was based off his teachings. He was attached to her always, like a curse. But Blake still has this feeling that he was coming for her, thinking about it almost everyday.

The same curse that made her stand apart from the group she was now in even though by all rights she should have been among them as equals, maybe as a friend. Still, despite the bounty on her head, Yang trusted her enough to work with them against the greater enemy. Blake figured that would be enough for now.

The warehouse was empty except for the massive service elevator in the back. Without any machines, shelves, or actual lights the building felt like walking in a hollowed out skeleton. But the girls weren't fooled; only the head was a skull, they were interested in the rest of the body.

There was a monitor next to elevator with a screen and keyboard access.

"If we put in the wrong code the building will explode," Blake said. "Leave it to me."

Blake moved over to the monitor and pulled out the hacking mechanism she used on the mech guard. She pulled a small cable from the device and pressed it against the monitor. An ocean of code flashed across the screen before they settled on a single collection of numbers and letters. A flash of green emitted from the machine and the doors of the elevator opened. Blake attached her device to the panel as the four of them made their way into the elevator.

"I can access the elevator with my controller," Blake said holding up a black handheld object. "I also have access to the explosives, I push a button and the building goes up."

"Is there a reason you have the bombs on speed dial?" Ruby said.

"If you want your finger on the button, be my guest," Blake said offering Ruby the device.

Ruby looked at the device as though Blake's hand was diseased.

"Blake, why'd you access the bombs at all?" Weiss said.

"Past experience taught me to use any and all materials available on a mission." Blake said. The last thing she'd admit was that Adam was the source of her knowledge of explosives. Yang didn't seem pleased either but she wasn't retaliating.

"Don't leave us in the dark from now on, Blake," Yang sighed. "We don't use the bombs unless I give the word. Understood?"

Blake looked at Yang, a person who in her mind only had authority because of pre-school notion of being the oldest. She was however, the second person whose saved Blake's life and gave her a new purpose. Blake's life seemed to be the currency that her trust was earned by; at least she lucked out with some worthwhile company the second time. Then she looked at Weiss, her eyes narrowing; she could not stand her, then she looked back at Ruby.

"Understood," Blake said. "Say the word and it all goes boom, on your order."

It was the closest thing to loyalty that Blake could convey and Yang understood that.

"You looked at the layout of the facility," Ruby said to Blake. "Which floor do we start from?"

This was new for Blake. Even when she worked with Adam, Adam always called the shots. She'd never been trusted to make her own decisions on missions. Come to think of it, she'd never been trusted period. It was strangely comforting to know that the girl she first met when they were literally at each other's throats now trusted her. Blake didn't understand why, but that trust compelled her to try and not let Ruby down; an odd notion for a traitor.

"Four floors down, there's a laboratory where all the facility's information is contained." Blake said. "We can probably find out who's been financing the manufacturing for these facilities."

"We tried finding that out at the last two facilities Yang and I hit," Ruby said. "They scrambled the data before we had a chance. What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that you have me now," Blake said. "But we need to hurry; I think the sensors identified me."

"They probably mobilized," Weiss said nervously. "Just waiting for us to arrive."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Yang said as she smashed her gauntlets together.

The girls armed themselves and with Ruby they made a battle plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was impressed; the elevator managed to get down the first of six floors before it stopped. Crimson lights lit up at each corner of the elevators ceiling and apparently throughout the complex since everything down hallway was painted light shade of scarlet. Alarms blared with agonizing consistency, but the girls stood strong against all the distractions.

They knew that lights and sounds were about to be the least of their worries. Ruby sensed something was wrong; an instinct she never dismissed because it was usually right.

"Move it!" Yang screamed as she shoved the group towards the hallway, especially Ruby.

The elevator groaned as gears twisted reluctantly but still followed their destructive commands. As the girls reached the doors of the elevator, a loud snap boomed above them as the elevator started to fall. The girls lost some of their footing from the sudden gap between their feet and the floor while the top of the elevator began to resemble a guillotine to Yang.

Her hair flashed a radiant gold as power coursed through her veins, her eyes turning blood red. She channeled the power towards her feet and hands. Yang's hands helped shove the girls with enough force to send them flying into the hallway. The power in her feet helped her launched like missile into the hallway, the top of the elevator just missing her feet.

She flipped about and landed on her feet.

"Show off." Ruby said with a relieved sigh.

Yang always admired her little sister's method of staying upbeat even in the mouth of Hell.

This was put to the test as every door in the hallway opened simultaneously. Cyborgs, human bodies attached to mechanical heads and arms, rolled into the hallway and faced the girls. There was no unnecessary call for surrender or to vacate the premises; it was clear from their actions on the surface that they were well past that point. Instead the cyborgs replaced their metal hands with machine guns and filled the hallway with thousands of bullets.

Weiss channeled her energy into the sword and stabbed the ground. A massive barrier of magic reached from the floor the ceiling of the hallway. The bullets and several missiles from machines rounding the corner bombarded the shield, making the whole area shake from the collision. Weiss was breathing heavily; she was still very inexperienced despite her skill and wouldn't last much longer. Fortunately the barrier was only one way and allowed Ruby and Blake fire at the cyborgs with extra punch as the magic from the barrier created an extra layer of damage.

It never ceased to amaze Yang how she came to work alongside people like Weiss and Blake. Yang had been hunting down a bounty in an opera house that Weiss had been performing in when the white knight decided she could help. Both were very isolated incidents, but at the same time they had the same result. Blake and Weiss had offered to stay in touch; apparently they felt like they could do some form of good with Yang. Ruby also trusted them, even though she was still slightly unsure about Blake, and that was good enough for Yang.

Even with their combined strength, this battle couldn't continue here; there were five more floors of mechanized nightmares that they still had yet to see. In the distance she could hear the roar of something as large as a tank charging up to the first floor: they needed to move.

"Ruby," Yang called out over the artillery fire. "We need a detour."

Ruby knew what to do even when they were kids growing up, and now was no different. The crimson bullet did what she did her best by stabbing her scythe into the ground. Using the momentum from a high powered shot, Ruby shredded a circle around Yang that was wide enough for four others. After twenty solid laps Ruby jumped out of her run.

"Smash away, sis." Ruby said with smile.

Yang nodded and prepped her gauntlets. She remembered her training; how she was taught to overlook obstacles and simply strike down whatever came her way. Her hair, a representation of her insane power, shined like a second sun.

"Everybody, get ready to move." Yang called out as she clashed her gauntlets together.

This was definitely a five-shell problem in Yang's mind. Five shifts of the wrist on each hand and she was ready. She bent over and smashed within the circles. With a combination of her strength, the pump of the weapon, and the head start that Ruby gave her, Yang broke through the floor. The chunk of floor Yang broke apart became a molten cannonball of destruction that powered through the other floors. With each destroyed layer, the cannonball grew in force and size. Looking down, Ruby noticed that it somehow went down to the fourth floor and stopped there, just like Blake said.

"Time to jump." Ruby called out to Weiss and Blake.

Blake nodded and leapt next to Ruby. Weiss however, had something else planned. She lifted her rapier and pressed the point of the blade against the barrier. The barrier shined then flew at the armada of cyborgs. It wasn't powerful enough to destroy all of them but it slowed them down enough to allow Weiss, Blake, and Ruby to jump down the hole and meet up with Yang.

The blonde brawler was keeping herself occupied by bashing down giant mechs and dodging the lasers from gun turrets attached to the ceiling. It was a laser light show from Hell where a single misstep would be fatal. Yang was having the time of her life.

After dodging so many shots Yang finally stood still, not even flinching as a laser blast shot an inch past her head. The machines seemed to take this as Yang finally being too tired to move and centered their firepower right on her. Even with Yang's strength there wouldn't be a prayer of survival. But Yang didn't seem upset in fact she seemed to be smiling.

Machines don't consider little things like a smile otherwise they might have suspected something wrong.

Before the giant mechs could fire, a blur of scarlet flew by, and suddenly their guns fell to the ground. The gun turrets didn't stand as much of a chance once a small black tornado spiraled down and obliterated them in a hail of bullets. As the mechs and remaining cyborgs rushed in, a radiant flash of silver streamed down from above and created a massive shower of small shooting stars that hit everything besides the girls.

Weiss landed on the ground and the four girls charged at the laboratory ahead, striking down whatever remaining enemies stood in their way.

The laboratory was a nightmare of biotechnical machinery being infused into people long dead but waiting to be reanimated as mechanical soldiers. Weiss could barely stand the sight of it. Yang and Ruby glared at everything that reminded them of how corrupt their enemy truly was. Blake was the only with enough indifference to walk over to the computers in the back and start hacking the system.

Due to the alarms there were massive firewalls on the sensitive information, but all it did was make a five-second job last ten seconds for Blake. Once she was through, the data practically flooded into her machine which scrambled the signal as the information was fed back to Yang's hideout. The whole job was finished in thirty seconds.

Blake pulled out her device and drew her sword as the remaining machines mobilized outside the lab. They had organized themselves so that the girls couldn't even see the hallway. There was no way to take this much on and not expect a casualty.

Yang assessed the situation, this was never a problem she'd have to put up with as a regular bounty hunter, and made a decision. She looked at her three allies to make sure they were prepared. Ruby, her dear sister, was confident in the face of certain death like always. Blake held the blade with one hand while the other shifted the setting on her device, just waiting for the call. Weiss was the one Yang was truly concerned about because she seemed to be the most uncertain and for good reason. After Yang gave Weiss her famous reassuring smile, a fire seemed to ignite in Weiss and she was ready as she'd ever be. That was all Yang ever needed from anyone.

"Do it." Yang said sternly.

Blake's finger pressed a button on her device.

Boom

The factory went up in a burst of flames that clawed at the sky. Nothing remained of the factory or any of its evil, especially the weapons. Whatever data Blake had acquired seemed like it would never come to any real use.

That was until a flash of silver suddenly shined a mile away from the compound.

After waiting a full minute to realize they were all still breathing, they finally relaxed. Weiss collapsed to her knees, exhausted from maintaining a teleportation spell among the other forms of magic this evening. Ruby hugged Weiss(who was giving her a disgruntled look but smiled), laughing joyfully at the insanely spectacular luck that had been bestowed upon them. Even stone-faced Blake seemed to shiver at facing her mortality and coming out alive. Yang was happiest of all and not just for survival, but because of how amazing it was that this grouped worked together.

As they went to Yang's personal jeep and drove away, she thought fondly of her group who were each relaxing from the high of their victory. Ruby caressed her scythe, now compact enough to look like a thin suitcase. Weiss had headphones on and listened to classical musical to calm her nerves and help prepare for an upcoming concert. Blake was in the passenger seat up front with Yang, staring into the darkness of the night. Ruby wondered if Blake saw anything hopeful, the expression on the thief's face didn't say this was the case, but Ruby did see something.

She saw a team: a red huntress, a white knight, a black thief, and a yellow warrior. It was a combination that by all accounts shouldn't have worked as well as it did, being so different after all. But Ruby was starting to believe that this was their strength; they needed to be different to take care of things that only each of them could. By using their strengths as one anything could be accomplished.

Ruby looked forward to a very interesting future as one of four very interesting girls beneath a cracked moon that hovered in the night. But still…something was up with Blake and Weiss. Whatever it is, it was going to get better or worse…Ruby then looked on her phone and said, "Mission complete Professor Ozpin."

* * *

**I will update soon. Chap 5 will come up soon. Hoped you liked it so far. Review please and thanks for the 3 people who reviewed. I appreciate the it and your views. Also thanks for the people who faved and alerted me. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blake Belladonna's head hurted so much, that she was having a migraine. The mission was so exhausting and she didn't feel like going to class, but their teacher's said that they couldn't even miss _one_ day of class, and if they did, they will have detention. Blake went into the bathroom, taking a hot shower. Blake loved the feeling of the hot water on her pale skin. The girl didn't notice that she had her bow off, her cat ears showing. Blake groaned. Damn, did her head hurt…Then something flashed in her head. It was her and Adam again, Killing humans, innocent humans, blood everywhere. And her parents, dying from the cruel and brutality of beatings they had suffered through, and Blake crying to her parents. Blake snapped back into reality and then she screamed,

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

Weiss had dropped a plate she was carrying and ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Blake is that you?! Are you okay?!"

Blake was breathing heavily and a tear was starting to come out of her amber eyes. She can't stop thinking about that past and that cold-hearted man Adam. Then she hissed, like a cat, at the Heiress who was calling her name. "Would you leave me alone Schnee?! I am fine, as a matter of fact!" Weiss winced at those words. What was wrong with Blake? She was only trying to help her. The singer tried to keep the hurt and aguish out of her voice. "Well okay then. Just hurry up okay?" Then she went back to the kitchen. Blake had this crazy look in her eyes and whispering, "We will reclaim our destiny. We will reclaim our destiny." The half Faunus pulled herself together and continued washing up.

After turning off the shower, Blake wrapped herself in her black towel and got her school clothes off the hanger and heading to the dressing room. After getting dressed, she looked herself in the mirror and gasped when she didn't have her ears covered with her bow. Then quickly, she was looking for her bow. "Dammit, where is my bow?" Then found it in the bathroom, laying on the sick. Blake sighed and picked it up. She covered her ears with the two ribbons, that completely covered her ears. Weiss walked into the room. "Are you alright Blake? Why were you screaming?" Blake turned around slowly and said, "I'm fine okay? And should you be going to class?" Blake grabbed her notebook, pen, and pencil, walking out the door.

* * *

Blake was trying so hard to concentrate on the class of Doctor Oobleck's, who seems to be always moving quickly from place to place, when he finishes off a sentence. Blake had her hand on her cheek and Phyrra was sitting beside her. Hell, this class was boring somewhat and all Blake could hear from his mouth was 'Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.'

"And now, you all are having a quiz next week and study hard for it. It is what you learned about Humans and Faunus as a matter of fact." Everyone groaned in the class, including Jaune Arc and Cardin, except for Blake. For her, this test is going to be a piece of cake. All she needed to do was only study once. Then looked down towards Weiss, her eyes narrowing, and then something flashed into her head again, Blake crying, her parents blooded bodies. "Ah!" Blake put a hand to her forehead, almost yelling out. Phyrra looked worried and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you okay Blake?" Blake nodded heavily and said, "I'm fine Phyrra. Thanks. It just that my head hurts." Phyrra nodded and continued writing on paper. Blake stopped looking at Weiss and continued with her work. Nora patted her shoulder and said something so random, "Need any pain killers." Blake looked at her like she had lost her mind. Lie Ren shook his head. "Nora please...don't never say that again...and I mean never."

* * *

**Yeah. I wanted to do a little dark into it. I will update as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss always was alone with no social skills. She was a rebel and decided to take her own past as a huntress. She wanted to be nice and open up to people, however since she had been isolated for so long she had hide her feelings by being bitter, antagonized, and a bit spoiled to other people. The girl was still effected how Blake had said that her family's company had controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. What did she mean by that? Labor forces? Business partners? Weiss still didn't want to believe what she said about her family. She didn't even know her. Then there's Ruby. They hadn't gotten along since the beginning when Ruby knocked over her suitcases. Weiss knew it was a accident but she still argued with her, and thinking that she was a hazard to her health. Weiss didn't want to say it and soon throughout everything, they were working together. Weiss said that she will be the best partner she ever had and they were getting along more. Getting along with Blake will be more complicated than she thought. She was very mellow and an anti-social. What could be worse.

* * *

Yang was vigorously doing her homework at the lunch table. Ruby sighed. "Sis, you should have done your homework yesterday, rather than spending time on the phone texting and everything." She said logically. The blonde sister glared at her. Yang was procastinating as usual. "Ruby, please do not start. I don't want you to be like Mom or Dad...yeah I know your team leader." Ruby grinned.

"That's right sis. You're going to be listening to me now." Ruby said, cheerfully. "Like no more doing your homework Yang! Just like Mom and Dad said, "Homework is your first pior-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Now please let me finish Rube."

Weiss looked at Ruby. She was still being a little ungrateful about how a childish, young girl like her, with a weapon twice her size, be team leader instead of her. She want to get over it but hey. It was Ozpin's decision not her's. She narrowed her eyes. 'I will show you I will be the best teammate you ever had Ruby.' Weiss thought with confidence. Then she said to Ruby,

"So..how is class going for you Ruby?"

"Not so good but I am starting to get used to it. So many freaking assignments to write and it's due tomorrow...I bet you didn't do yours." Weiss slammed her hand on the table. "As a matter of fact, dolt! Ours is due day after tomorrow." Blake still was reading her book, like they weren't there. Weiss saw that she was getting annoyed with her yelling. Yang narrowed her eyes at her, but it was in a friendly manner. "Please stop with all of the yelling, princess. She was only just guessing." Ruby chewed on her chocolate chip cookie, flushing with milk; childishly sticking out her tongue at Weiss who growled. Weiss said, "You are still so childish Ruby." Periodically, Blake just stared at Weiss without blinking her eyes. Blake knows it was ridiculous, plus creepy, however, she wanted to know why. Why was Weiss behaving like a brash, conceited, and always throw a hissy fit at her childish antics. Likewise, always thinking that it was always Ruby fault every _single_ time she messed up. Blake was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Her family was responsible for her parents death. Her face was starting to get into a angry expression. That image she saw of her parents. "Schnee!" She growled, but in a whisper.

* * *

**I just wrote down random shit that came in mind. Review please and have a good day. Oh yeah...I don't own RWBY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does.**

* * *

Weiss was training all by herself in the forest. She had Mytenaster on her left hand, quickly spinning the chamber to red and she cut the tree in half with her magic's strength. Weiss was so fatigue that she dropped to the ground, breathing, inhaling, exhaling. Weiss was using up her magic to train hard, trying to perfect her abilities. She keeps saying to herself to be the best teammate to Ruby. She wanted to be a capable fighter, but she still thought of herself as naïve, inexperienced fighter. So delicate. Weiss had a bloody mouth somehow, and she spat out blood. Twice. She only had great endurance. Weiss has always analyze the opponent rather than charging at the enemy, waiting for the right time to strike. Weiss looked up at the sky, the shattered moon. 'I bet the moon is lonely as I am. No friends. Nobody to talk to..' This is what she rebelled for, being a huntress rather than having burdened by royal tests. It was too much for her. She touched her scar, slowly tracing it. She still remembered how the knight fully punched her, giving her a scar. "Training yourself to death I see." Weiss heard a voice behind her. She got into a offensive stance. "Who's there?!"

Weiss blinked, Blake was already there, standing only four meters from her. It was just Blake. "Yes. I am training to get myself stronger." Blake couldn't keep her thoughts to herself, Consequently, she was a type a person who isn't afraid to speak from her mind. Blake was going to go hard on her. She said,

"Why are you acting so like a _bitch _towards Ruby? And us?" Weiss offended by the question, and got bad-tempered so easily.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Schnee! You really need to stop being a dramatic, selfish girl you are! It is very annoying and pathetic if you ask me. Stop giving Ruby a hard damn time! Ruby can be a little childish sometimes in serious matters, but stop complaining about how Ozpin could of chosen you instead of Ruby. Ruby will be a good team leader." Weiss was shocked and hurt at the same time. It was all true that she wanted to be a leader instead of a teammate. Weiss got angry though. How dare she call her such names? But she was becoming sensitive. Everyone always looked down on her. Becoming a heiress to her company has been so hard. Everything has always been thrown at her. Her Dad always trained her to death to become a huntress. Weiss had her head down, looking sorrowfully at the ground. Blake walked towards her.

"And you know what? Beacon is for hard-working students only not prissy little snotty rich girls who just _get_ everything handed to them from their powerful families. No, Beacon is for students who've trained hard and work their backs off to get in and leave the life they used to have behind." Blake knew she was being a little harsh with the words and she was kind of speaking for herself also…like she left Adam. Something broke inside of Weiss. She had enough of this judgement. She screamed at Blake.

"You don't even know me! So why don't you just shut up! You don't know what I have been through, the way I feel..the enormous burden and loneliness I really feel inside! You don't know me Blake?! Why do you hate me so much?! Why?!" Blake didn't really know nothing about her. Blake also cringed at the pain she had in her voice. She was telling the truth. Then Blake saw that Weiss had tears in her eyes. She was crying. Weiss ran off with tears in her eyes, crying. "Weiss, wait!" Blake reached out an arm to her. Blake knew she was going to regret this. Then realize she didn't know Weiss's whole story. She desperately wants to talk things over with Weiss and how she acted so hard on her. She went to go look for her.


	8. Better and Worse

**I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does.**

* * *

After a bit of searching, Blake founds her at a farthest dock. Weiss was huddled to herself, with her head buried in her arms, as her knees are pressed to her chest. She was sobbing quietly to herself. Blake felt bad for her. Blake didn't mean to say any of those things to her. She walks slowly towards her and calls her name softly to her,

"Weiss…"

Suddenly, as Weiss hears her call her name, in a white flash, she is instantly have her Myrtenaster drawn, and was ready to strike at Blake's throat as the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her icy blue eyes full of rage. Blake never saw her so upset.

"Weiss..please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things to you. I want to talk to you about why I was so mad at you. Please…"

Weiss's hand trembled on her sword. Then calmly, put her sword away, wiping her tears. She goes back to where she was and sat down. Blake sits next to her and looked at the shattered moon. Blake knew the moon was in horrible shape, because of everyone fighting, the Faunus's enraged of the humans, and other heartbroken things. Blake looked at Weiss. Her eyes were bloodshot because of the crying she did. Weiss head throbbed, her throat ached. Maybe she deos need to tell the truth to get everything out.

"The reason…" Weiss spoke and Blake looked at her, listening. "Why I'm acting this way was because, I am a lonely person. I always was. Always training, trying to live up to my potential. My parents were hard on me. Most of the time. Then, that's when I became heiress to my parent's company. Because the reason why I am isolated..because I always stayed in the damn house, training myself to _death_. To become a huntress and I ended up being rebellious.." Weiss was sobbing and her voice trembled. "To not think my parents see me weak, naïve, and inexperienced. I started becoming a bit of cold-hearted, and so conceited, so bitter. I didn't mean to say those mean things to Ruby. I didn't want to. I always wondered what's really inside my heart and wonder…can a heart be turn to stone?"

Blake hugged her, as Weiss cried. Maybe Weiss wasn't like her parents. Weiss looked into Blake's eyes and said, "Can it Blake? Can a heart be turned to stone, being a very cold, _cold_ person?" Blake opened her mouth and closed it. When she was with her pervious partner Adam, she saw him as a cold motherfucker who didn't care about human lives. Blake realized that Weiss was waiting for an answer. Blake only has one answer.

"Your different Weiss. The reason why you act this way is because you don't have any friends. You said it yourself. Your lonely, isolated. Your only hiding your feelings. If you were cold hearted, you wouldn't care about anything or anyone. You have to open up a little." Weiss knew she was telling the truth. Then Weiss told her, "Why are you angry towards me then, like I the one that did something to you?" Blake looked at her blue eyes. They were sincere. Blake hesitated. Her flashback coming back to her. Her parents, Adam.

"Because your parents company…they were responsible for my parents death and brutality." Weiss gasped. "I'm telling you the truth, Weiss. Remember that I told you about your parents hard labor?" The heiress nodded. "Your parents had a lot of Faunus's working very hard and we lived in lot of poverty. The Schnee, your family's company, made my childhood a mindless struggle of pain, exploitation, and agony." Blake tried her best to hold her tears back but it was hard. "Then I met Adam.." She stopped. She didn't want to bring up the masked man, and have Weiss and her other teammates on alert. Blake was still having fears that Adam may come and attack them. Then Weiss said,

"Blake…who is Adam?" Blake snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing,Weiss he's just a friend." Then she thought. "_A physco friend." _Blake wasn't in the mood to even talk about him. She has got to keep that to herself. If Weiss found out that Adam was after her family she will be so upset. A tear streamed down her cheek. She didn't want to be alone. Stuck in a cold, dangerous world where nobody could help her. Then she felt Weiss finger wiping her tear. Weiss seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I didn't know my parents would do such a thing to the Faunuss'.." Weiss's hands balled into fists. "I will tell them Blake," Blake looked at her. "I will tell them first thing tomorrow…that I will comfort my father about it, what he is doing, is making things much worse." Blake's amber eyes widened in disbelief. What did she just say?

"Weiss…you don't have to do that-"

"No. I want to. What my parents are doing is wrong. He is causing Faunuss' to suffer..and I won't let him do it anymore, to anyone else." Blake was stunned and grateful. "Thank you, Weiss." They both hugged and bonded. Then Blake looked at the moon, then back at Weiss.

"We better go back to our dorms now, before Ruby and Yang worries." Weiss nodded, and together they both went back into the school heading for their dorms...as Blake and Weiss leave, one of Weiss's earring flashed red. Neither of them neither of them noticed.

_The Schnee Dust Company_…

Weiss's father Mr. Schnee, had put the audio recorder on her earrings that he had purposely given her and he had heard on the recorder. He was sitting at his desk, looking disgruntled. He then stood up dressed in an all white business suit. He then said,

"I want you all to take care of this "Blake" person who is trying to break my control over my daughter.."

He was talking to Roman Torchwick and his minions were behind him…and then a shadowy figure with only his glowing red tattoo, which looked like a design similar to a grim. Then Roman, a wanted criminal said, "Before we follow your orders Schnee. Where is she?"

"She is at Beacon Academy, where students are trained to fight monsters…and if you do what I tell you I will give you some Dust for you and your minions.." Then Roman looked curious and said, "Go on."

As they talked, the shadowy figure with the glowing grim design, clenched a what seemed like a wilt and at the end a shotgun, and the man thought, "_I found you Blake.."_

* * *

**Review please. And oh no. Stuffs just getting started. Thanks for the people who reviewed. Peace out.**


	9. Betrayed

**I don't own RWBY or the other characters. They belong to Monty Oum.**

* * *

The morning was very chilly but warm from the sun, which beamed down on Weiss. She was walking to the Schnee Dust Company her parents own. She was going to end things. Why had her father not tell her that he had, Faunas working in hard labor? How can her father be so cruel? To do these things with Blake and her family? Weiss shook her head in disapproval. This will have to end. Now. She walked in the company, where she is was an heiress. However, to Weiss, it seems that it will all be over. Walking down to her father's office, she had something else in mind. Where were he keeping the Fauna's working at? Soon, she found herself walking elsewhere, to find them.

After several minutes of searching, Weiss couldn't seem to find them. '_Where are they_' she thought. She was in a room full of colored Dusts, stacked on every counter. Weiss was about to give up...but she felt that the tint floor creaked a little. Curiously, she stepped and then it creaked, the tint floor lift up a little. It almost looked like a square shaped one. The heiress carefully bent on her knees, and with both of her hands, she lifted it up. It lifted and it revealed stairs going down somewhere. She gasped. Maybe her father choose this company because it had good hiding spots. Slowly, Weiss descend the steps, and stopped at a door. She opened, but pulled back because a few guards were passing by. Looking for a way up, she used air step, and landed on top of the stairs. Suddenly, she heard noises and a cry of pain. A door was slightly opened and she peered through. When she looked, her face went pale, and couldn't believe what she saw.

The Faunas, every fauna were in poverty, some were bleeding, and beaten. "Oh my god.." She whispered. Blake was right. Her father was a monster. She been in this company for so long, and she didn't even see this. Her facial expression turned in anger, her blue eyes also in icy anger. She had to do something. Going back to where she came from, she was running straight down the large hallway, to her father's office. "Father! Father!" she yelled his name. However she sensed some one behind her and dodged a red sword that was about to slice her head. _"What the hell now!" _she thought bewildered. "Who are you?!" She asked the man, with a black suit. He had a mask on with grimm tattoos she seen on monsters she fought at Beacon. He had red and brown hair, with two black pointy things poking out. He seems to wield a sword inside of a rifle. He also had a Japanese suit, his colors all red and black, like Ruby's. _'Is he a Fauna, too?_ _Like Blake?'_ she thought. The man grinned.

"So you are Weiss Schnee? The heiress of the company huh? I wonder what Blake sees in you..." Weiss looked surprised, and she remembered what Blake said, "_Adam." _Was this the man she was talking about? It might be. Weiss took out Myrtenaster, preparing herself for battle. But men in black were behind him, two twins also, and a man behind with a bat, and a man with a cigar and white suit, a black hat, and a cane was walking to her. "Roman!" She hissed. What shocked her next was her father was beside him. She wanted to go over there and slap him in the face. How dare he, go partner up with a criminal?!

"Father...why? Why are you doing this? Why are you are torturing these Faunas. Let them go!" Weiss ordered. Her father shook his head. She couldn't believe it. Then he spoke. "Since that "Blake" person told you what happened, I thought I might ambush you. Weiss..that girl is putting everything in your head. She is wrong, making up worthless lies. Don't listen to her." Weiss shook her head in anger. "Don't listen to her?! Don't listen to her?! Blake, my friend was right about it all along. This ends right_ now._" At his daughter's words, his face darkened, and had a huge evil grin plastered on his face. As if he knew what she was going to say. "I thought you might say that. Your still a inexperienced, _Weak _child. I ordered all these men to kill Blake. And...to attack Beacon Academy." His words were like a slap in the face. What did he just say? He was going to send them after her friends as well, everyone. Her fist clenched. 'No, I can't let them go after my friends...especially Blake..." She thought.

Weiss had to find a way to save herself by all these careless men and especially the man with the Grimm mask. So, Weiss reached behind her back, digging in her small pouch, that held around her waist. She pulled out a gray colored Dust out. She put it into Myrtenaster and spun the chamber. "Whatever you do you won't escape." Said Crimson, who face was hidden, and the henchmen were coming close. Suddenly, she sliced the air and a cloud of gray/black smoke filled the whole area they were in. "Shit." Someone gasped out. Before she got hit, she teleported. As soon as the smoke was gone, everybody was ready to look for her, but was stopped by Mr. Schnee. "Let her go! I will tell you when it is time to strike and get Blake from Beacon.." he said, with a cold smile on his face.

* * *

Weiss was running to Beacon Academy. She had to hurry so she can warn her friends and protect Blake. _"He's here Blake." _Weiss thought as she was running, soon, tears were running down her eyes. Her own father had betrayed her and he even called her weak. Weiss always felt that way. She hated him now more than ever because he joined the dark side. She will be alone forever. And ever...without her parents. _I'm the loneliest of..all._

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. Hope you like the story.**


End file.
